


this year's for me and you

by cherryvanilla



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is speed dating and holiday parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this year's for me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticallyclev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/gifts).



> Back around Halloween, Clev and I were dying over [this](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/65725623557/squidsclarinet-john-moores-favorite-halloween) gif set and then she had to go and tell me that Brassard's favorite costume was a cop and -- this happened. I blame her completely and stole some of her suggestions, too. 
> 
> JMoore is aged up, this isn't real, blah blah blah. 
> 
> Title and lyrics by The Pogues.

_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out for christmas day._

When John moves from Columbus to Manhattan he knows absolutely no one. It was scary, making the final decision, but he’d always wanted to be with the New York Fire Department and the uncertainty of it all was worth it. His parents ultimately wanted him to move back to Illinois if he was going to transfer anywhere, but John needed a fresh start. He’d ended up in Ohio to begin with because he followed his now ex-boyfriend there and John was done making decisions based on other people. He was 25 years old and it was time he start living for himself, doing exactly what he wants to do.  
_______________________

John’s been in New York for three weeks now and the men and women in his unit are pretty great. He’s made a few friends, laughed a ton, and even fought his first grand scale fire. It was pretty exhilarating, but he still threw up afterwards. Despite all this, John still declines invites to go out with them.

“Come on, John. Join us, live a little,” Cally says, the same way he’s said it every Friday and Saturday night since John’s arrived, his arm slung casually around Danny’s neck. Danny’s smiling from ear to ear, same as Cally, and sometimes their easy good moods are infectious.

Nevertheless John holds himself off, opting to just stay in and watch a movie. He’s thinking about getting a cat, definitely from a shelter, but hasn’t managed to look into it yet. John’s fine with hanging out at home; he prefers it that way, honestly. It’s not like Columbus had some bustling nightlife to begin with, so the thought of experiencing fully what New York has to offer is a little intimidating and he’s still fairly new to the city anyway.

He skypes with his parents, who are happy for him but naturally concerned because that’s just how they are, and spends the rest of the night nursing a beer and watching _The Heat_ , because Melissa McCarthy is the greatest.  
____________________________

His unit doesn’t leave it alone of course, especially when they find out John’s recently gotten out of a relationship. When he tells them it was with another guy, he expects some drama, especially from the other men, but everyone is actually pretty cool about it. He should have expected it, with the way a few of the guys are constantly betting if and when Cally and G will hook up. A few of them think they already did at last year’s holiday party and that they’ve been circling one another since. John doesn’t know them well enough yet to have any real opinions, but he’d bet anything they want to be together.

So yeah, when everyone finds out about John’s recent breakup they’re even more determined to take him out. John eventually stops fighting and goes. DZ takes him clubbing and he hates it more than anything. The crush of bodies, how claustrophobic it all feels. 

Staalsie and Richie take him to Dave and Busters in Times Square, which is a lot more fun, and Zucc – well, Zucc tricks him into a speed dating event because Zucc is an asshole.

“You can’t back out now! We’re already here and look, free wine! And cheese!”

John groans and considers making a break for the doors but he supposes – well, he supposes it’s been a few months and this was supposed to be about starting over anyway. It can’t hurt to put himself back out there again. 

They shoot the shit together at the h'orderve table before the event officially begins. There’re a few rooms for different sexual orientations and John heads into the one for gay men. He supposes this is pretty convenient actually – no having to guess whether or not the person might be straight. Now it’s just simply a matter of if someone is actually interested in him at all. John takes another long drink from his glass for liquid courage and sits down at an empty table. After a moment, someone sits down across from him.

“Hi. I’m Daniel,” says the guy. He’s got what sounds like a French accent and his eyes are dark. Soulful. He’s wearing jeans and a button down shirt, and John suddenly feels under-dressed in his t-shirt.

“I’m –” John hesitates, knowing a lot of people make things up at these things, before opting to give his real name.

“Nice to meet you, John,” Daniel says, shaking his hand across the table. They only have 90 seconds.

“What do you do?” John asks. It’s so generic but he has no idea what else to say, his palms already sweating. This guy is really fucking attractive.

“Doctor. You?”

“Lawyer,” John says immediately, not expecting the lie to fall off his tongue so easily.

“Nice,” Daniel grins. “Tell me something about you that no one else knows.”

John’s mind literally goes blank, his eyelids blinking rapidly. “Uh…

John literally can't think of anything and he's not sure if its because he's nervous or because he honestly has no secrets.

Daniel looks at him with a fondness in his eyes that John hasn't seen directed his way in forever.

“Open book, huh?” His voice is soft and a little teasing 

John’s about to respond when the bell goes off that its time to switch tables.

Daniel gives him a small smile, and John wonders if he imagines a flash of disappointment there. “You have yourself a good night.”

And then he's standing and John barely even manages to say “You too.” He feels off kilter, wanting to talk to the guy more but at the same time too paralyzed to do so. 

He ends up doing two more sessions before hiding in the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He's so fucking out of practice. He resolves to head out there and get Daniel's number, but when he returns he can’t find him anywhere. He and Zucc meet up near the h'orderve table again. 

“Have fun?” Zucc asks, eyebrows dancing. 

“Not hardly.”

Zucc claps him the back and John sighs, even as his eyes continue to dart across the room. It's like the guy never existed.  
___________________________

Everyone lays off after that and the only thing they invite him to is the upcoming holiday party.

“It's a blast,” Hilary reassures. “And it's just us, really. I mean, you can bring a guest too, but yeah.”

John nods around his turkey sandwich. He does love the holidays, so he’s actually pretty excited. The party is held at a swanky catering hall in midtown. John doesn't bring anyone for his plus 1 because everyone he knows is at this party. 

It's been a few weeks since the speed dating fiasco and John wouldn't say he's thought about Daniel a lot (okay, so he jerked off once or twice to his face and lips, whatever) but he definitely remembers him enough to know when he's looking right at him. And that's how John ends up nearly choking on a spinach puff in the middle of the room as he stares at the person Rick Nash just walked in with. 

“Glad you feel the same way,” Steps says, watching Nash and Daniel along with him.

John turns to him, brow furrowed. “Huh?”

Steps nods in their direction. “Nash, bringing along the enemy.”

John’s about to ask him what he has against doctor’s when when Steps continues, “Fucking cops.”

John’s mouth drops open and then he's frozen in place as he meets Daniel's gaze, glad that he isn't the only one with wide eyes right now.

“Gentlemen,”Nash says, mirthfully.

“Uh, hey,” Daniel says to John and John thinks he sees a slight blush rise on his cheeks.

Steps looks back and forth between them. “You two know each other?”

John scratches at his neck. “Uh,” John starts. 

“Don't you have a cat to rescue in a tree?” Daniel says to Steps, voice sugar sweet. 

“Sit and rotate, Derick.” 

John’s head whips up at that. “Derick?” John asks, suspiciously.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” 

“And you're not a doctor,” John says flatly. 

“And you’re a fireman,” replies Derick, pointedly. 

“Yeah.”

Nash squints at them. “What exactly is going on?” 

“We met at speed dating,” John admits. 

“Ohhh,” Nash and Steps say at the same time, exchanging sheepish looks. John feels his skin prickle with embarrassment. 

“Let’s leave these two alone,” Nash says, tugging on Steps’ arm. “See ya, Brass.” 

“Why you always gotta bring him, anyway?” Steps is complaining as they walk off. 

“He's a good guy, shut it,” Nash replies. 

Once alone, John risks a glance at Derick. He’s wearing a sports jacket and tie and his hair is gelled. He looks ridiculously good. John blinks, realizing he’s staring.  
“Brass?” he says, quirking an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Shut up, it was always my nickname. Last name is Brassard.” 

John snorts. “Well, no _wonder_ you’re a cop.” 

“I just _happened_ to become one,” Derick says, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I’m an astronaut named astronaut,” he mutters after the fact. 

He sounds so petulant, his accent even thicker when he’s a little worked up, and it’s -- well, it’s adorable actually, and John wants nothing more than to kiss the little frown that’s playing on his lips. 

“Who would be a astronaut?”John laughs.

Derick shrugs, grinning shyly. “I wanted to go to space camp as a kid.”

“Oh my god,” John chokes out, doubled over now.

Derick joins him and soon they're just smiling at one another until John clears throat, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He scratches nervously at the back of his head. 

Derick regards him for a moment before saying, “Uh, look, sorry about the name thing. My friend told me everyone does it. Daniel’s my middle name, actually.” 

John waves his hand. “It's cool.”

He watches Derick bite his lips. “I uh, I was gonna find you after and give you my real name and number but I lost you and then my friend made us bail.”

John goes hot all over, licking his suddenly dry lips. He takes in Derick’s earnest expression and smiles. “I was ah, trying to find you, too.” 

Derick flashes him the most blinding grin. “How about we start this over, eh?”

John laughs unsteadily. “Yeah, okay.” 

Derick sticks out his hand. “Hi,i I'm Derick Brassard from Hull, Quebec and I enjoy video games, pool, and hockey.”

John takes his hand. “John Moore from Winnetka, Illinois. I like all three of those things as well, plus long walks on the beach.”

Derick barks out a laugh. “You’re joshing me.” 

“Of course I am, but that's what everyone says, no?”

They're still holding hands, smiling at one another stupidly, when Derick says, “Oh man, my favorite Christmas song.”

He looks over to Nash, who is giving a thumbs up while Steps and Mac roll their eyes. “What is it?" "Fairytale of New York. Mentions the NYPD. Nashy knows I love it.”

John laughs. “That explains the faces.”

Their eyes meet again and it’s like an electric current. John swallows hard and notices Derick’s gaze drop to his lips.

He watches Derick drag his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. “So, uh, what do you say to us spending more than 90 seconds getting to know one another?”

“I say… although it may alienate most of my friends, yes.” 

John lets Derick lead them to the patio where a light snow is coming down, coating the city in a film of white. He feels a giddiness settle in his chest. He's ready to move on, he thinks, and is looking forward to seeing where this takes him.  
_____________________

When John enters the firehouse the next day, it’s to a lot of bloodshot eyes. Nevertheless they all still manage to mock the hickey on his neck until the end of his shift. 

“Fraternizing with the enemy,” Steps mutters, but John can see the smile threatening to break through. 

The next time everyone goes out, John asks to come along, feeling like his social anxiety has been lifted a little. They go to a bar and it’s loud and dark but still a good time. When John joins them again the following week for New Year’s Eve, everyone’s super impressed that he made it out two weeks in a row -- until he brings Derick along with him. 

John laughs loudly at the chirping between his friends and his sort-of-maybe-boyfriend, his arm brushing against Derick’s elbow. 

_Yeah_ , he thinks, _it’s going to be a good year._

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
